1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic computer connector, and more particularly, to a Serial AT Attachment (SATA) elastic computer connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to an enormous increase of computer processing speed, the computer can handle a significant amount of data and information. For storing data and information, hard disks play an important role for computers. Normally, in a computer system, the hard disk is the main storage medium for storing programs, files, and various data and information. The speed and volume of the hard disk are important factors in determining the performance of the hard disk.
With increases in hard disk volume by magnetic head technology and magnetic disc structure improvements, the external transmission interface specification has to be improved to provide enough bandwidth for input and output. To meet this need, the AT Attachment (ATA) transmission interference has been developed. The ATA transmission interface has progressively evolved from the Ultra ATA to the Ultra ATA/66, then to the Ultra ATA/100, and most recently to the Ultra ATA/133.
However, the Ultra ATA/133 faces a bottleneck in transmission speed, and the Ultra ATA/133 cannot fulfill the transmission requirement between the latest computers and the hard disks. A Serial ATA has accordingly been developed to replace the Ultra ATA/133 to be a new standard for the computer storage medium interface.
A Serial ATA is a new ATA interface standard specification for multipurpose usage, high-speed transmissions, friendly interfacing and compatibility with Parallel ATA software to extend the application of the SATA specification.
The transmission speed of the SATA ranges from 150 MB for the first generation product to 600 MB for the third generation product. The SATA can save the interior space of a computer because the SATA requires a thinner flat ribbon cable than other ATA standards, allowing the cables to be curved arbitrarily. Therefore, the SATA can effectively help to shrink the computer shell. In addition, the SATA provides a hot plug function for quickly connecting a peripheral device to the computer.
SATA uses thinner and more flexible wires to connect the hard disk to the computer with less quantity of contact terminals and smaller connectors. Therefore, the SATA connector is thinner, lighter, and shorter, and a power design thereof is also safer. The hard disk fulfilling the SATA standard requirement can be accessed immediately after being connected to the computer because it supports the hot plug function. Accordingly, the SATA hard disk is more popular to the public, and therefore hot plug hard disks have claimed widespread use.
However, the SATA connector's small physical size poses some problems. Due to both poor strength and manufacturing tolerances, contact between the SATA connectors is often poor. In addition, while the SATA hard disk is under vibration, signal loss occurs between the computer and the hard disk.